The present invention relates to games or puzzles, and particularly to game puzzles involving elements which may be manipulated in a holder to produce a predetermined pattern. Many such puzzles have been devised in which the elements may be manipulated only according to certain constraints, the object being to move the elements by the exercise of skill, ingenuity and experience, to reproduce a predetermined pattern.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new, entertaining and challenging game puzzle of this type.